The One With All The Wine
by saladbarguy
Summary: The Friends do some weird stuff after having some dinner at Monica's apartment.


F · R ·?I · E · N · D ·?S  
Episode: The One With All The Wine  
by saladbarguy   
(SCENE: THE GANG IS AT THE COFFEEHOUSE TALKING.)  
  
Rachel: So, guys what should we do today?  
Joey: I know, let's go to that new lingerie shop on Main. I hear it's so HOT (looks at Phoebe and growls. Phoebe growls back). (Rachel looks at them, says nothing , then looks at the others).  
Ross: How about we just stay in today and all cook at Mon's?  
All: (Acknowledge).  
  
(SCENE: MONICA'S APARTMENT; STUFF IS COOKING ALL OVER THE STOVE.)  
  
Monica: (Running around, checking all the cooking dishes; walks over near the couch) You know, when Ross said to (in a mocking tone) 'Go over to Mon's so we can all cook,' that did mean all of you, too. (Looks at Joey, sitting on the couch who doesn't see her; she grabs a huge sandwich from his hands before he is going to take a huge bite from it.)  
Joey: HEY! I was eating that!  
Monica: I know, and if you want it BACK, you're going to have to help me!  
Joey: (Mumbles something under his breath, in Italian).  
Monica: WHAT was that?  
Joey: Oh nothing. Man, I knew we should've gone to the lingerie shop!  
Chandler: Hey Monica, when we're done, do you want to go and get some "dessert"?  
Monica: Ooh, yeah. (She kisses him.)  
Phoebe: Ooh, can I come, too?  
  
  
(SCENE: THE GUYS AT THE TABLE, ALMOST FINISHED EATING.)  
  
Rachel: (A little tipsy from the wine that they had) Oh, my gosh, you guys! That was the best meal I've had in AGES! Ross that was a GREAT idea! (Places her hand on top of his hand.)  
Ross: (Looks at Rachel's hand, on top of his; looks at Rachel.) Rache, are you drunk?  
Rachel: Oh, no, no, no, no, no! A little. OK, yes. So what? I haven't gotten "loopy" in a while. Is that SO bad?   
Phoebe: You know, I'm kinda' drunk, too.  
Joey: Me TOO!  
Monica: (Gets up out of here chair; goes to the cabinet; pulls out a fresh bottle of red wine.) Who wants refills?!  
  
(SCENE: LATER THAT EVENING; THE GUYS ARE ALL COMPLETELY HAMMERED; SOME ARE ON SITTING ON THE FLOOR, AND SOME ARE ON THE COUCH.)  
  
  
All: (Moaning and groaning after drinking so much.)  
Chandler: Hey, Mon, let's go to bed. That dessert sounds real good right about now (They go to Monica's room).  
Phoebe: Hey guys, can one of you go with me to Chandler's apartment to go pick up something I left there? Joey, why don't you come with me?  
Joey: Sure, I'll go. It's my apartment, too, after all.  
Rachel and Ross: Bye, guys!  
Rachel: So Ross, what do you want to do, now?  
Ross: I don't know. We couldn't possibly get any more drunk. The only thing left to do is to either go to sleep, do something stupid, or drink some more.  
Rachel: I'll pick "B."  
Ross: So, what can we do that qualifies as "stupid?"  
Rachel: I don't know, uh, maybe we could (she whispers something in Ross' ear)...(Ross looks up with a surprised look on his face).  
Ross: Let's "do it." (He takes her by the hand, helps her up, and they go into Rachel's room.)  
  
(SCENE: JOEY AND PHOEBE ARE AT HIS APARTMENT.  
Joey: So Phoeebs, what was it that you were gonna' get?  
Phoebe: A big hunk of JOEY! (She yells the last word as she jumps on top of Joey and flings him to the couch.)  
Joey: (Pulls Phoebe away, get up from the couch and yells:) PHOEBE, what are you doing?  
Phoebe: I'm BAKING BREAD. What does it look like I'm doing?!  
Joey: Where did this come from?  
Phoebe: (calms down a little.) You, know Joey, I have never told you this, but, I really like you. A-and not just as a friend. I think we have grown to be way much more that that.  
Joey: I really like you, too. Plus I see Chandler and Monica and how much love they have for each other, and you know, I kinda' feel left out.  
Phoebe: I know what you mean.   
Joey: Are you sure it's not just the alcohol talking?  
Phoebe: I'm sure.  
Joey: And you're positive you want to go through with this?  
Phoebe: (Nods her head "yes.")  
Joey: All right, then! (Falls back onto the couch and takes Phoebe with him.)  
  
(SCENE: CHANDLER AND MONICA'S BEDROOM, THEY ARE BOTH IN BED LOOKING 'SATISFIED.')  
  
Monica: Oh, MY God. (Exhales.)  
Chandler: Could you PLEASE not do that?  
Monica: Ooh, Janice, right!  
Chandler: HELLO! Now I'm going to think about her right now when we "keep going!"  
Monica: And who say's were going to do THAT again?  
Chandler: (Looks under the covers at his...you know.) Baby Chandler said so! (He covers both of them and they both laugh.)  
  
  
(SCENE: RACHEL'S BEDROOM, AFTER DOING THAT "STUPID THING.")  
  
Rachel: Ross, what did we just do?  
Ross: Rachel, I think you're a little too old to be having the "Birds and The Bees" talk right now.  
Rachel: No, I mean WHY did we do that. It is totally going to mess up our friendship again. I mean the other day we kissed, but that was an accident.  
Ross: Accident, you act as if that kiss meant nothing. Did it? I know you told Monica that, but did you truly believe that, or were you just trying to make her feel better about stealing her spotlight? Did it mean nothing to you?  
Rachel: (Pauses for a moment; thinks.) No, I guess not. I did want to get back together. I guess it did mean something.  
Ross: I felt it, too. It was that feeling. It came back to me. It was like when you first told me you loved me. It was great.  
Rachel: I know (kisses him) and I still love you!  
Ross: Why does meaningful stuff ALWAYS have to happen when we're DRUNK?  
(SCENE: ALL OF THE GANG IS JUST ENTERING MONICA'S LIVING ROOM, AT THE SAME TIME.)  
  
All: (They look at each other and pause for a moment.)  
Phoebe: (looks at Rachel and Ross, exiting Rachel's room.) Oh, my gosh , did you guys--  
Monica: (Gasps.) Rachel, Ross! That's wonderful!  
Chandler: So, what does this mean?  
Ross: (Looks into Rachel's eyes.) Yup, were a couple again!  
Phoebe and Monica: (Go over to Rachel and give her a hug).  
Joey and Chandler: Congratulations, you guys!  
Phoebe: Oh, wait, Joey and me have some news, too!  
Chandler: You and Joey? What are you talking about?  
Phoebe: Well,...we kinda'...  
Monica: What? You Kinda' WHAT?  
Phoebe: We kinda' did the "Rachel and Ross".  
Rachel: I don't get it.  
Joey: We (opens his eyes when he says:) DID the RACHEL and ROSS.  
All: (They look puzzled, but a look of amazement appears over every one of them.)  
Ross: Oh my gosh! PHOEBE and JOEY did the US, the RACHEL and ROSS. They did... IT! Wow, you guys. That's, uh, great. (Looks at them to see if they will get angry.) Yeah, it's great!  
Monica and Rachel: (Hug Phoebe.) Yay! I love hugs.  
Chandler: Well, you obviously love Joey, too.  
Phoebe: I don't know, that's kinda' hard. I'm just kidding, my big Italian lover.  
Joey: I think I'm going to like this! (He kisses her.)  
Chandler: You know, you guys are living out your marriage backups. It's a little early, though.  
All (but Monica or Chandler): SO WHAT!  



End file.
